


Under Watchful Eyes

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Are all you jounin crazy?” Joshua said, seating himself across from Seokmin.In which Jeonghan’s way of flirting baffles Joshua





	Under Watchful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> a freaking naruto au. i can't believe i wrote this.

Jeonghan hid in the trees, watching the teacher who had his back turned to his class. A dangerous move, especially for a ninja. But he didn’t even flinch. Jeonghan’s eyes zoomed in on a kid, who clearly wanted to get into trouble.

The baby ninja had a spit wad in his hand, which eww, aimed straight for his teacher.

“That spit wad in your hand Young Jin better be in the trash in the next few seconds,” he said with a smile. Turning, he let the class see the full wattage of his _lovely_ smile as Young Jin’s hand was midair aiming for him. “Or else you will be enjoying detention cleaning up after the today’s lesson with the Lee clan and their dogs.”

Young Jin immediately dropped the spit wad onto the table.

A giant chorus of “Ewws,” rang out through the classroom.

Jeonghan was rather impressed. The teacher had more sense than he thought. In a blink of an eye, a shuriken whizzed out the window and headed straight towards him. Moving his head, Jeonghan stared at the way the teacher didn’t even blink or look to see if he hit his target. He simply went back to his board.

The shuriken hit the tree with a thunk. If Jeonghan was a shittier ninja he’d would’ve caught the shuriken with his face. Joshua Hong really did have more to him than just being a teacher.

* * *

Jeonghan spun the shuriken in between his fingers. He couldn’t leave without taking the gift that was given to him. Even if it was aimed at his face. It was rather nice, heavy enough to do damage, sharpened edges, a sleek sort of metal. It was definitely not a ninja’s everyday sort of shuriken. What was a school teacher doing with custom weapons?

“What are doing?”

Jeonghan ignored the half of Soonyoung’s body that dangled in front of him from the ceiling. “Get off the ceiling,” Jeonghan murmured, trying to see if there were any discerning marks of the maker on his little gift.

Feet landing on the ground, Soonyoung stared at the shuriken as well. “How did you get on of Joshua’s shurikens? He doesn’t ever give them out. They’re like his babies. His are custom made for him.”

The teacher was turning out to be even more interesting. “He threw it at my face,” Jeonghan said, turning to Soonyoung.

Eyebrows flew up, “What did you do to piss him off? Joshua’s so nice.”

Jeonghan shrugged, walking to the Hokage’s office. “I was interested so I watched him for a bit outside his classroom. He must’ve sensed me and threw it.”

“Interested how,” Soonyoung said slowly. Someone like Joshua didn’t really fit into Jeonghan’s sort of lifestyle.

“That’s for me and Joshua to know,” he dismissed. “Now hurry up before the Hokage yells at us for being late for the mission briefing.”

* * *

“Are all you jounin crazy?” Joshua said, seating himself across from Seokmin. The two had left the ninja academy together as Seokmin’s lesson to demonstrate to the kids what exactly it meant to be so closely bonded to an animal that was integral to their ninja life was the last thing on today’s agenda.

The two of them decided to go get dinner at a barbeque place. Thankfully private, but as any ninja would know that the walls had eyes and ears no matter what.

Seokmin laughed, throwing his head back. “You used to be one too you know.”

“That was a long time ago,” he said wryly. “I’m retired now.”

It was a voluntary retirement too. Joshua had jumped into the life of ANBU young, lured by his ambitions and his skills being so good that he was recruited. It was fine, for a few years. Then it spiraled out of control. Too many orders that were _the best for the country_ , that damaged his psyche. He felt himself lose control; he pulled himself out after the last psych eval pegged him as too dangerous to continue. He stopped taking missions after that. Even now Joshua still had habits, ticks left over from his career.

“But you can’t deny that you still have the rank, or that you used to be one.” Seokmin grinned at him, gently rubbing at Daisy’s fur. Daisy, his nin-dog lolled her dog out, almost like she was laughing at Joshua too.

“I’m a lowly teacher now,” Joshua said, glaring at him. “I don’t do anything worth while that would attract a jounin’s attention. And I had one out my classroom window this morning spying on me. I’m sure they took the shuriken I threw at them too. If you see it, tell me who they are. I’m going to give them a piece of my mind,” he snarled.

Grinning, Seokmin nodded. “There’s the Joshua who doesn’t take anyone’s shit that I remember.”

Wryly, Joshua propped his chin on his palm, elbow on the table. “I don’t take shit from my kids either. I didn’t change. Just a change in my lifestyle.”

Seokmin wisely didn’t mention the period where Joshua nearly lost his mind and was like zombie for a few months. Or the time after that where Joshua petitioned to leave to travel, to find himself again. He came back smiling again, happy, and as whole as one could be after a good number of years in ANBU.

“I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Thanks,” Joshua said, giving him that sweet smile that was once a rare thing.

* * *

Yawning, Jeonghan trudged to the mission room. He debriefed with the Hokage but it was still required to fill out a damn report. The worst part about being a ninja was that there was still paperwork to be filled out.

He perked up though once he saw just who was helping man the report drop off desk. There he was, the lovely mystery teacher himself. Leisurely, making sure that he didn’t look too eager he waltzed up to the desk.

“Good evening,” Joshua said, flashing Jeonghan a smile. “Report please?”

Softly, Jeonghan dropped it into his open palm. He took the opportunity to openly stare at Joshua. The teacher was rather lovely, eyes that seemed to sparkle all the time, lips that were made for kissing. Jeonghan was so wrapped up in looking at Joshua, that he didn’t realize that Joshua had approved his mission report.

“You’re good to go.” He looked up at him, his smile falling a bit. “Are you all right? Are you feeling unwell? Do you need some help?”

God. Wasn’t the teacher the nicest? Jeonghan leaned into the table, placing his palm down. “I am feeling a bit unwell,” he said. “My heart is beating too quickly.”

Joshua looked alarmed, his eyes opening wider. “Poison?! We need to get you to the hospital.”

“No, no,” Jeonghan denied. “The only cure for this disease is something that can’t be found there.”

Forehead wrinkling, Joshua stopped. He stared at Jeonghan like he was crazy.

“It’s an easy cure. A date,” he continued, “with you. And my little disease will go away.” He grinned, making sure to make it flirtatious. “It will calm my heart to see you sit across from me at a dinner table. And then let me walk you home and maybe a good night kiss?”

Joshua’s mouth gaped. Which to Jeonghan’s surprise was still cute. Damn.

“What do you say?” He smiled winsomely as he waited for Joshua’s answer.


End file.
